Cleaning Habits
by shacky20
Summary: Nick spends the Day Cleaning while Greg Watches


"You know you're being anal don't you, and I don't mean in the fun way." Greg leered as he watched Nick on his knees, working and sweating.

"Will you stop poking fun at me, you know how I feel about this." Nick quipped back. "Besides, this has to be done." Nick went back to finishing what he started before being so rudely interrupted by his cute yet annoying at times boyfriend.

"But Nick, I can think of much better ways to spend our day off besides this." Greg teases and he cupped Nick's ass since he was already bent over, and it was just too tempting not to reach out and touch.

"And if you are so into this, I can always get you one of those little outfits to wear, at least I'll get some enjoyment out of all of this." He couldn't help but smirk.

Nick, still on his knees, got back upright and glared at his boyfriend for the snide remark. But Greg was giggling at the vision he created and Nick couldn't stay mad even if he wanted to.

"Hey man, you know how I feel, and the toilet has got to be clean. You live in a Frat house for two years and there are certain things you learn to appreciate, and a nice, clean, sanitary toilet is one of them. Trust me, after the things I saw there, being a CSI didn't even phase me." Nick was trying to justify his ritual to Greg _again,_ but he didn't quite find the humor in it as Greg did.

"I know man, but with a toothbrush Nick, come on, admit it. That IS anal. And I can't help but look at my toothbrush funny. Remind me never to piss you off ." Greg shuddered at the thought, and seeing Nick bent over the toilet bowl with a toothbrush didn't help. "I mean there's sanitary, then there's anal, you my love, are anal."

"No I'm not, I'm thorough. There's a difference. Nothing is worse than a nasty toilet bowl, trust me." And Nick finished up his cleaning and scrubbing with his comet, and wiped everything down, with Greg still watching from the doorway.

"Are you gonna help me clean or just stand there and look at my ass all day?" Nick joked as he turned to look at the smirking younger man.

"Oh you go right ahead, thank you I'm fine right here actually. And the view is great, but I still think you need one of those little cleaning outfits. I mean the way you are bent over, and I could probably see… Hey, what the hell, Nick, put me down." Greg yelled and squirmed, but couldn't hide that laughter and he was easily picked up by the bigger man and dropped into the bathtub. Nick quickly turned the shower on , and Greg was now on the receiving end of a very cold shower.

"Hey while you're in there, here," and Nick hand Greg a toothbrush. "Do you mind, the shower could use a good cleaning." Nick smirked as he walked away when he was pummeled in the back of the head with a very wet and very cold shirt, followed swiftly by a soaking wet pair of jeans.

"I figured since I was in here I might as well clean myself too, although not with that toothbrush, I know where's is been." Then he tossed his wet boxers, that happened to smack Nick square in the chest.

"Nicky, you look a little wet there. Sorry bout that." Greg snickered as he shut the shower curtain.

Nick quickly shed his clothes, fuck it he thought, they had the whole weekend off to clean.

He opened the shower curtain and stepped in and pushed Greg against the bathroom wall getting themselves nice and wet, and the water a little warmer.

"We have all weekend to clean G, how about we make a little messy first." He said as he started sucking Greg's ear.

"I like you're thinking Nicky, let's see how dirty we can get." Greg let out a sigh and Nick's tongue slid into his hot waiting mouth.

So many things they were still getting used to after they decided to move in together. Greg's bad habit of leaving wet towels on the floor, Nick nasty habit of buying whole wheat bread because you cannot have proper peanut butter and jelly with whole wheat bread. Nick buying frozen yogurt instead of real ice cream, and Greg always leaving the TV on when he fell asleep. And how could he forgot Nick's anal cleaning habits. But times like these, yeah, all of that other stuff didn't seem to matter so much. Cause that's what they fell in love with, and Nick wouldn't be Nick if he wasn't anal about his stupid toilet bowl being so damn clean, and Greg wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
